Jaune and the Evil Giant Clan
by 8-bit pirate
Summary: Jaune was never the strongest in his home. Always the weakest, the one that needed to be protected. But with his new friend that will all change. Some times a helping hand is all one needs, and that hand belongs to a Continent Puller.
1. new friends

**this something i thought of while working on my other story, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **time: ten years prior**

 **Location: mountains somewhere outside the kingdoms**

The day had not been going so well for little seven year old Jaune arc. The boy found himself lost and surrounded by wilderness with absolutely no idea what he should do or where to go.

To think that taking a walk (or run) for not even three hours would get him this far from home, but that's what happens when you try to get your mind off a few bullies. Rotten little punks calling him names, beating on him and saying he's a scrawny little...nevermind.

Let's backtrack a bit to what happened with the bullies shall we.

Normally he would just ignore them and they would just get bored leave, but they weren't in the mood to just up and go away after a few insults.

They went from just insults and name calling started to hit him, this actually went on for a few minutes until two of his older sisters showed up and saw exactly what was going on.

The kids were soon left with huge bruises and their everywhere hurting. The eldest twins of his family, Bonney and Perona were instantly right next to Jaune after they sent the kids running and repeatedly asked if he was okay and quickly bandaged him up while doing so.

He actually would have been fine if it weren't for the fact them saving him proved what the kids said about him, mocking his dream.

They called him a pathetic weakling, saying he will never be a huntsman. That he would always end up being the one who needs saving.

He may love his sisters but he would just wish they could let him do somethings on his own, but they don't listen. They just see him as something they have to protect, even though he is the one who wants to do he protecting. That's why he ran from them just as they finished with the first aid.

He is only a child, and yet he feels like there isn't a chance to do what he dreams of doing.

To be a hero like his family.

And that leaves us to where we are now with the blonde boy, sitting on a rock on some mountain probably at least a few miles from his hometown.

Seeing that there was no one around Jaune just quit holding it in and let his tears fall and his cries free.

His wails of sorrow echoed through the mountains, not caring for a moment that he could attract grim. Though his parents told him that any negative feelings could bring them he had yet to see even a single one.

Not even a passing juvenile Nevermore, and those were a common annoyance around town.

But Jaune didn't care as his cries still left his mouth. Though his cries did call someone's attention, and he was the very reason that there weren't any creatures of grim in these mountains.

Jaune stopped his cries when he felt the ground beneath and around him shake. He saw a gigantic shadow being cast over his small form and heard a deep booming voice calling out to him.

" **Oi, are you okay there gaki?"**

Jaune looked up at where the shadow was coming from and felt something akin to a combination of fear and wonder at what he saw.

Towering over him was what his seven year old mind could only see as some kind of red giant with incredibly long blonde hair and horns. It had bandages wrapped around his giant wrists, a blue scarf tied around his stomach and a large black loin-clothe held by a leather belt with three huge skulls as a buckle, and around his neck were blue prayer beads.

 **"Well are you going to answer, why were you crying?"** oh yeah he asked him what he was doing here.

"I-it's n-nothi _-_ ing. _*sniff*_ I-i'm f-fine." Jaune wiped away his tears and got a hold of himself and stood up after a few seconds to look at the giant before him.

"Who are you, actually what are you mister?"

The appearance of the titanic being actually called attention to the logical part of his brain. Although most seven year-olds don't really tend to use it, jaune was smarter than most.

 **"Hah!? You don't know who i am?"** the simple anwser of 'nope' was given to the red giant. That came as a shock to him. His legend should be more than hundreds of years old! His very name struck fear in marines and pirates alike! So surely a some kid should know it!

... Oh wait. It had been only about two hundred years since he had his body was freed from moria's control on thriller bark and ended up on remnant. And all he did since then was pretty much just fight these black grim things and kill sea monsters for food. Well at least he can tell the kid his story.

 **"I used to be known by a couple of names. I was even called the continent puller. But you gaki, you can call me Oars. And i'm a special kind of giant."**

The giant gave him a big smile that showed off his menacing looking teeth. But for some reason jaune thought he looked kinda funny when he did.

Like a huge plush monster toy of some kind.

"Oars? Okay, but how come you asked me why i was crying?"

 **"Are you kidding gaki? I could hear your cries for miles. It would've driven me crazy otherwise."**

 **"** Gee...thanks." the blonde managed to sweatdrop at his blunt answer, he looked crazy enough to the seven year old. But he still had to answer the giant, so Jaune took a deep breath and spoke.

" _*sigh*_ I came to take my mind some bullies okay. They mocked my dream and called me a weakling."

 **"Little shits, I can't stand anyone like that. What dream of yours did they mock anyway gaki?"**

"First my name is Jaune, and i don't know what gaki means. Second, my dream is to be a strong huntsman like my family."

That word sounded familiar to the giant. A few of them had actually tried to fight him after his arrival in this world, even a group four girls with some impressive abilities challenged him to a fight. But they all lost to him just the same. And besides only those four girls forced him to use his haki.

Well them and a guy who Jaune reminded him of about fifty years ago.

Don't get him wrong though, they were all strong but they didn't hold a candle to some his opponents in the new world, or even the first half of the grand line.

 **"You want to fight those black monsters to prove you're strong huh? Not a bad way to do it."**

"Yeah but I'm not, my parents don't want me to since it's pretty dangerous. They won't even let my sisters train me, but it might be because they go overboard a lot."

That got continent puller thinking. During his time on remnant whenever he is approached by those huntsman he held back as to not hurt them too bad and have even more of them coming after him. He liked to have some quiet

He may be a humongous battle hungry moron like he was in his past but he still had some restraint... some times.

And he always wanted some one to teach his haki to. Even if it was a tiny human. Why did most of them have to be so small, he did not understand.

 **"Hmm... Oi gaki, how bout i train you. I can teach some things from where i'm from, back in the 'New world'."**

That got a look of big surprise from Jaune. "What!? Really?! You'd do that for me? But why, and what is the New wolrd?"

 **"You remind me of a few people I knew from back there. And i'll tell you about it later if you take my offer gaki."** Oars once again gave big grin to the little blonde, who still happened to be with a bit of shock. It looked like he wouldn't even answer.

But then Jaune gave the biggest smile he could, ran up to oars and hugged his ankle while repeatedly shouting thank you to the colossal being.

For next couple of hours they just sat and talked, Jaune telling him about his family and Oars talking about the new world and basics of haki, and the three types one can unlock and use. They even got into talking about devil fruits.

That got jaune really curious about the things oars would teach him. Oars told him that they were a common thing where he was from. He wondered if he could find one since he said that they are reincarnated when ever a user has passed and could end up anywhere.

The same basically happened to Oars and he ended here. So there might be a chance he could have one, but he did like swimming.

Once it started to get late jaune said good bye to his new friend and teacher and head towards his home. It took about two and a half hours to get to town and another twenty minutes to get home. He just hoped they weren't too worried about him.

 **XXXXXX**

Once he opened the door Jaune was immediately pulled inside by his oldest sister Hina and into a tight almost painful hug.

 **"WHERE WERE YOU JAUNE?! HINA WAS SO WORRIED!"** well they were worried, but hopefully it wasn't that bad. But he still didn't why she talked like that, it confused the poor boy.

"I-i'm f-fine Hin-na, but ple-ease put me down i can't bre-eath." he was reluctantly let go by his other pink haired sister

He was soon bombarded by the rest of his sisters asking what he was doing and why he was back so late, and why he ran from the twins. He told them about what happened with the bullies and his little trip to the mountains to clear his head.

But left out the part when he met oars. Since they probably wouldn't believe him about meeting a humongous red giant.

He was happy that they just want to help him but they go a bit too far some times. Even his own twin Marguerite has been protective of him, even though she is only older than him by two minutes.

Though it was good that his parents were away on one of their rare missions or else he would end up almost crushed to death in his mother's hug.

Anyway since it was already late Jaune ate a quick dinner and went straight to bed. He couldn't wait to get up though, he panned to go back to Oars as soon as possible to get stronger. The giant would be the way for him to be strong like his family.

He wasn't sure why his parents didn't let him train like his sisters, he once overheard them taking about it before.

His dad wanted to let him train but his mom said that he couldn't due to something Jaune didn't really understand, but he heard something about his heart.

Maybe that's why they wouldn't let him train.

To Jaune though, it sounded like he just needed to make his heart stronger too. With that in mind the little blonde found sleep.

* * *

 **and that's a wrap. i really hope you guys enjoyed this, please tell me your thoughts in the comments.**

 **tell me if you think jaune should have a devil fruit and any ideas on pairing for beacon.**

 **oh and if your wondering if his sisters were reincarnated, they weren't. they're just parallel souls... or something like that. anyway if you guys say yeah to the devil fruit i'll hold a poll on which one. same for the pairings.**

 **once again hope you liked it, please leave comment as they give me the power to continue to write this.**

 **peace!**


	2. time skip

**the poll is up and the new chapter is here, I picked the ones i thought most suited to jaune's style of fighting, and some suggested by you guys. Hope i can write what we all want.**

 **and the devil fruit choices are :**

 **Whitebeard's Gura Gura no mi**

 **Shiki's Fuwa Fuwa no mi**

 **Enel's Goro Goro no mi**

 **Marco's phoenix fruit**

 **Law's Ope Ope no mi**

 **any others that aren't in there you want please say in the comments**

 **but enough of that, lets get into it right away shall we.**

* * *

 **Time skip: three years later**

The training regimens that Oars set for jaune had been brutal and on some level ridiculous. But it had been worth it, the soon to be ten year-old had made incredible progress in his training with haki for some one so young and was much stronger.

That and he and the Massive giant had become the best of friends since they started his training. It only made sense since he was the only human here who didn't find Oars scary.

Though he still kept his new friend secret for obvious reasons.

Jaune was at home resting due to the last training session with his huge teacher, having to lift boulders twice your size can be a bit exhausting.

He still plans to visit Oars on his birthday, but sneaking away from his family would be a bit of a challenge if done. Well at least he can bribe his new twin sisters with candy to keep their silence.

Oh yeah, he was now up seven sisters with the new twins being four years old and the new youngest was sixteen months. The new twins, Tashigi and kuina were weak to anything of the sweet nature and had already taken up swordsmanship.

And the one who now claims the title of youngest Koala. Not much to be said about this one yet, but she has chosen Jaune as her favorite in the family. She always hung around him and enjoyed spending time with him the most.

But there is a problem concerning all of his sisters, they started to get suspicious about his meetings. The first two years he managed to hide his leavings no problem, but that was because he left when they were gone since he wouldn't be noticed.

However the blonde boy thought that there may be no need to hide his training anymore.

After all it might be too late for his parents to stop it anyway, statue of limits or something like that.

He didn't remember what the term was exactly.

Anyway he thought that tomorrow during his birthday he could bring his family to meet Oars, but they may not believe him about there being a giant in the mountains. So Jaune will just tell them Oars is his friend who helped him get stronger.

"Jaune, Hina wants to _talk_ to you." his thoughts were interrupted when his oldest sister called him from downstairs. There was something about her tone that worried him a bit. So he quickly got up from his bed despite the soreness he felt and left his room.

He did not have a good feeling about this.

 **XXXXXXX**

Downstairs waiting for him were his parents (oh no) and the older his sisters minus Marguerite. They had looks of seriousness that meant he was likely in trouble, he just hoped he wouldn't be in that much trouble.

As it turns out they had discovered his leavings but they didn't find out what he was up to during all the time he was gone. And his time spent with oars training was at a minimum of six hours.

They asked Jaune why he leaves for such a long time each day and where he goes. The blonde took a moment to look his options right now and what would get him in the least amount trouble.

Let's take a look at his inner thoughts shall we.

Option 1: try to come up with some quick excuse that likely wouldn't work.

Option 2: Outright tell them what he was training with a giant. Would think that he was lying to them anyway.

Option 3: Offer to take them to the mountains tomorrow during his birthday and tell the rest there.

It looks like number three was the only one that could possibly work out, so he quickly told them that during his birthday he would explain.

His sisters and dad Corazon Arc were fine with this since he knows that jaune wouldn't... actually couldn't lie to them to save his life.

A fact that many of his sisters used to get out of trouble by having jaune vouch for them whenever they get in trouble. Though they may not tell him exactly what happened.

But the same couldn't be said for his mother Olvia Arc, the woman was not only a huntress but also an incredibly smart archaeologist.

If there was anything that was off about this situation in any way possible she would know. But as of the moment there was nothing that she could go on, so she agreed to Jaune's offer for tomorrow on his birthday.

That being said they let him go off to his room for some sleep since it was late when he came back from Oars.

 **XXXXX**

The birthday for the young blonde had been relatively short since he still had to take his family to the mountains and explain.

That and he had no friends in town due to being bullied all the time, even if now he could punch them through a wall if he tried he still hides his newly earned strength. Regardless of what all the kids do to try and bother him.

Which actually was fairly easy since he was naturally scrawny looking no matter how strong he got, but that was because he is still a kid.

After their short party and opening gifts from his sisters Jaune decided it was time to show his parents and sisters what he was up to all those days. Though they found out about his leavings recently, they didn't know what he was doing.

But now it was time for him to show them the truth.

The really big truth.

After finally convincing them and taking his family for a walk through the mountains for at least a few hours, he came to his usual meeting spot for training with oars.

The stop finally game his parents an opportunity to ask him what he has been doing. They looked at each other and nodded before Corazon started.

"Okay Jaune it's time to tell us, just what have you been doing all this time?"

"Please Jaune, we have been very worried since Hina told us you were leaving home for such a long time every day."

Their only son look a little sheepish at their question rather than feeling guilty like they thought he would as he rubbed the back of his head. A nervous habit that he inherited from his father.

"W-well the thing is that, i know you might not like this but... I've been training" he looked at the surprised reactions from each of his parents and sisters. Hina and the older twins didn't look too mad, but rather impressed that he would be doing something about his former weakness.

Corazon and Marguerite looked a bit worried but at the same time they looked a little happy that he wanted to be stronger.

Olvia and the younger twins just let out a sigh, they had somehow known it would be something like this. Tashigi and Kuina both worry about their older brother just as much as their mother does. And since they also know about his heart due to eaves dropping it concerned them more.

Koala was asleep soundly on Hina's back, so she didn't have an opinion at the moment.

But there was still one thing about this that was missing.

"So Jaune, who has been training you? And why do you come here to do it?" and now Jaune actually looked a bit nervous right now.

"Oh the thing is- _*ground shaking*_ \- He's here!" the young blonde looked excited as he bolted of to the top of a boulder before calling out to who his family assumed was his trainer. The ground shook more before they saw a massive silhouette walking towards the mountain.

"OOOIIIIII! OARS!" the little blonde called out to the giant that came in to view. The massive red and horned giant looked down and saw his favorite human and gave a big grin, both at him and the shocked faces of those he guessed was his family.

 **"OI Jaune, happy birthday gaki!"** the giant bellowed to the only human that hasn't tried to kill him since he got here.

"Everybody this is the one whose been training me." The young blonde looked as the faces became even more shocked somehow.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

* * *

 **and that is it, hope you like it. please vote for the devil fruit and tell if there are any others you want**

 **and there will be a new poll for pairings later, please tell me what you think and leave comments**

 **later!**


	3. new challenge

**so i have some news, i decided to take down the poll for a couple of reasons. the first is that i decided to with the comments. mainly because i realized that the ones i put on the poll, while they would suit jaune most were way too op for rwby in this fic.**

 **maybe they would be better for a whole different story all together . and it would make oars' role in the story smaller than i wanted it too be.**

 **but i will tell you all what was the winner of the poll.**

 **goro goro no mi. as i said way too op. so i will go with the comments on this as i said. depending on what is the most requested is the one i will go with. polls aren't for devil fruits, should've realized that sooner. but i'm dumb.**

 **so i will hold of on any devil fruit for the story. but in the meantime he will have something that i came up with while brainstorming, and i will show what it is later. but now on to the story.**

* * *

 **time skip: three years later**

 **jaune: 13 years old.**

The last couple of years since he introduce his giant teacher to his family had been very hectic and illuminating for the young Arc. The biggest thing was that his mother and father were somehow okay with him continuing his training with Oars.

They must have thought that if he had survived whatever training he received from the huge teacher for as long as he did then he may as well continue it. Besides the only problem would be if he were to have his aura unlocked. And since he was learning haki than he wouldn't have to worry.

Turns both of his parents were in the same metaphorical boat as the former legendary giant. The look on their only son's face was priceless when they told that brings us to the two parents now.

"Don't worry about his aura Olvia, the only thing we have to worry about is another person unlocking it for him. And with his haki they would think he already had it."

"There is still something that worries me, his haki may be able to pierce through anyone's aura. But there is still the condition of his heart." oh that. Letting out a sigh the blonde father sat down in his personal sofa chair... only for it to fall back as soon as he sat down.

Olvia had been accustomed to his to his clumsiness from the beginning of their time together, she often found it rather funny but this time she didn't laugh when he fell. The reason for their concern about their son's aura was simple yet extremely serious.

When he was born the doctors said that, while he was perfectly healthy that he has such a large aura that if it was unlocked it would constantly put strain on his heart. to the point where he would be in danger of having a heart attack, even if he's outside of combat.

" _*SIGH*_ I know but if he keeps up with his haki training then his heart should be strong enough to handle whatever strain put on it. And like i said, he needs some else to unlock it for him anyway." the Arc family matriarch seemed to visibly relaxed at his reasoning.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, but i still wonder about one more thing."

"And what's that?" Corazon asked getting up from his place on the ground.

"How many hunters in training Jaune will leave with severe injuries after one fight." his wife said with an all too sweet smile on her face. The man could only sweat drop at her sense of humor. No matter how long he has spent with her, that dark humor of hers is still too much for him.

"Oi, don't make those kind of jokes about our son. Speaking of which where is he?" he already had a guess of where jaune is.

"Oh he is off training with Oars again today. Though he said they were going someplace different for today."

 **XXXXXXX**

Jaune's haki training had progressed even more after his parents gave him the okay, no more having to sneak around to get training from Oars. The giant he even become great friends with the rest of the Arc family, even if some of the girls were a bit wary of the red monster.

He was now strong enough to smash through large boulders without the use of his haki. His sisters have even started helping him with his combat skills as well, because after all there is only so much you can do with just power. He got that from Oars and the others are giving him skill with hand to hand and weapons.

Speaking of, Jaune had acquired himself his grandfather's old weapon Crocea mors from the man himself for his last birthday. His grandpa Julius Caesar Arc used that to fight in the faunus rights war. Though he completely supported what the faunus were fighting for, he did not take a side.

Rather he offered sanctuary and defended the faunus in the village from those wanting to draft them to fight or take them prisoner.

He became very proficient in the use of **Busoshoku** and _Kenbunshoku_ haki after his years of training, and after an incident with the town punks last year he discovered he had the third and rarest form, _**Haoshoku**_ **.**

He used without thinking it when they were attempting to gang up some of the younger faunus kids in the village. It ended with them unconscious and foaming at the mouths, since then he had trained in that area of haki as well, he can now use it in small bursts for intimidation and in large areas to knock out opponents.

Now however oars had taken them to the place for him to train. The giant and the blonde came to this place from the info Hina, she said this would be a good place for Jaune to get fighting experience with other fighters. Unfortunately Oars had to stay hidden in the mountains so Jaune had to walk the part of the way.

Because this place was outside of the four kingdoms fighters from all over come to this place to go up against other strong people, at least according to hina that is. The city it was located in was huge to the young fighter, but then he had only seen small villages other than his hometown.

It was a good thing this place wasn't exactly hard to find, he could see the walls of the incredibly large stadium like building from the city entrance. The amazing roman style Colosseum was incredibly huge, it looked almost big enough to fit Oars. Well maybe a giant half his size, but it was still pretty big.

"So this is the place Hina was talking about." the blonde said to himself as he entered the building after signing up to for the monthly tournament. It was a good thing they let in all who wished to compete.

Time for Jaune to experience all the fighting greatness that is Corrida Colosseum.

 **XXXXXXX**

After signing up for the fight Jaune was led inside the colosseum by one of the female gladiators, although it was a little embarrassing for him. She had a little fun teasing the young blonde after he turned red from one look at her outfit. After all it was pretty much just a bikini, high heeled boots, and a helmet with a small cape.

But his embarrassment was soon replaced with excitement. They entered a room occupied by other contestants and several pieces of training equipment. The fighters themselves looked really strong, and jaune could swear some of them were half giants.

"This dressing room is for the competitors to prepare for their blocks, you're free to get as ready as you can until yours is called." With that she led the blonde through to get acquainted.

Jaune walked with her through the crowd of fighters observing them whether they were training or trying to start fights with each other. As he was walking through he noticed eyes were starting focus on him. He shouldn't really be surprised, after all everybody here looked way older than him.

Some of them were laughing to themselves at a child fighting here, others went back to what they were doing originally not really caring one way or the other, and a few looked angry at his being here. But Jaune didn't care he was just here to fight.

The gladiator lady led him to an armory with weapons and armor that could make anyone look the part of a real warrior. He already had crocea mors with him so he just needs the armor.

"You can take anything you want from here for yourself, there is no projectile weapons allowed but if you can throw it's fine." the lady briefly explained the rules of the armory.

"Alright i got it, thank you so much miss." Jaune thanked her with a big smile. The woman merely giggled at his thanks.

" _*Giggle*_ No need to thank me, but don't call me miss. I'm still way too young to be called that. Just call me Ain" actually she looked no older than Bonney and Perona who were now at sixteen years old. And with that the blue haired girl left him to do what he needs.

As Jaune looked through the various armor pieces he had made his selection rather light weighted and wore the armor pieces over his shirt. Some white bracers on his arms, a white gold helmet with a spike on each side and a blue plume on top **(a/n"lucy's" helmet just white and blue).**

Around his shoulders was a blue cape held by a small circular buckle with his family's symbol provided by his sisters. On his shoulders were white hexagonal pauldrons held by black leather straps connected to a white chest piece over his black t-shirt. He changed from his sneakers to black boots and wore some normal blue jeans.

" **ALL COMPETITORS IN A-BLOCK MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ARENA."** Jaune heard the announcement just as he finished strapping on the last piece of armor. He grabbed his sword and shield in each hand and followed the other fighters. The arena itself was pretty big and surrounded by water.

The announcer came on again and began to explain the rules of the tournament. The free for all battle will continue until all but one are knocked out into the water or knocked out in general, the fighter will face the winners of the other three blocks. The one who wins that will win the tournament and the prize of 100000 lien.

The announcer came on again and started the competition. " **LET THE BATTLE ROYAL BEGIIIIN!"**

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, i hope you all enjoyed that and are not mad i went another way on the devil fruit thing.**

 **again plese leave a review and tell me any thoughts you guys have on pairings. cuz i have no idea who i will pair jaune up with in this, so many possible pairings or a harem or what. i could really use your guys help on that.**

 **but in the meantime read some of my other stuff. One punch arc is up next.**

 **peace out.**


	4. Champion vs champion

**Been a while since i've updated this one huh? My bad on this but I sorta got distracted with my other fics and rewatching some different series after a while but time for the giant's apprentice to shine again.**

 **and again sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

 **Corrida Colosseum: Pyrrha P.o.v**

I sighed as I was led down the stone halls of the famous colosseum by the female gladiators. My agent and sponsers had set up an exhibition match between me and a regular competitor here. This was a few weeks after my fourth official victory in the mistral regional tournament marking it as the new record, and now that the fame has come to an all time high I was beginning to regret my participation in the tournaments a little bit.

All this fame I had no desire for, all the publicity events I have to sit through all just to find the man I call my brother.

After a couple of minutes we reached one of the dressing rooms for the gladiators. I sat down and began to fix my armor while my thoughts went back to why I agreed to this exhibition. And the very reason I started my career as a champion, the very person I wanted to reach with my own strength was last seen in the previous annual tournament and apparently tied with another competitor for the grand prize.

This could be my only chance at getting closer to finding him and later on hopefully surpassing my brother Eustass. I finished adjusting my armor and took a deep breath before I made my way towards the main arena. I walked over the metal bridge looking at the giant shadows moving in the water.

' _Did they have grimm swimming around the arena to make it more challenging?'_ I thought to myself just as the announcer's ecstatic voice boomed through the speakers.

 **"*WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLE MEN TO THIS SPECIAL EXHIBITION MATCH HERE AT THE ONE AND ONLY CORRIDAAAA COOOOLOSSSEAAMMM!"** The crowd erupted with cheers at his words.

 **"Today we have a special guest all the way from Mistral, please welcome Pyrrha NIKOS!"** The crowed cheered as he introduced me to the locals. Despite how I initially feel about my fame it was nice to see everyone smiling at me. It was a nice consolation after all to bring joy and excitement to regular people.

" **She broke the record for her regional tournament and has never taken a hit through all her matches! Quite the cool competitor we with us today!"** I just sighed before the bridge on the other side connected to the arena, on other side was who I believed was the opponent they set up for me.

 **"BUT, Can she be a match for our Colosseum's home grown champion? who has attend here since he was a kid!"** He has been fighting here since he was a child?

 **"He's won twenty eight of our monthly tournaments and five of our annual tournaments winning four of them and tied for the last."** If the audience was cheering for me earlier then they were positively roaring for my opponent crossing the metal bridge.

I was actually very amazed at him, I've only ever done a hand full of fighting events but this man is something else entirely. I was actually interested in his most recent tournament, he said that he tied with another competitor

As he was walking closer I felt this strange pressure coming from him, it wasn't anything like aura but it felt kind of similar in a way. My thoughts were interrupted by the announcer's voice as he continued his introduction.

" **Unlike our guest who hasn't taken a hit in her career as a fighter our favorite regular has taken _countless_ attacks without going down!"** The crowd's roaring reached it's peak as my opponent now stood across from me. His white armor was marred with multiple slash marks but well taken care of, his helmet and cape on the other hand were almost untouched.

I could plainly see there were several more 'mementos' from all of his fights ranging from the marks to a few scars he may have taken from previous foes, just standing across from him I felt both intimidated and somewhat inspired to face someone like this man.

" **Please welcome our Colosseum's Golden boy! JAAUUUNEE AAAAARCCCC!"** The crowd was in an ecstatic frenzy, although I suppose I would be too given he was a regular combatant here with many victories. I'm not sure what compelled me exactly but I found myself doubting I would actually win this bout, just something about him made me feel as though I was facing... a giant?

 **"Now before we start I will have to explain the rules to our Mistralian guest."** I was at full attention, nobody explained the rules before hand I better make sure to pay attention to all the rules.

 **"In our Colosseum you fight until one of you can no longer stand or one of you forfeits. There is no use of projectiles unless they are directly thrown."** Well that is certainly different than the fights I'm used to, and the no projectile rule puts me at slight disadvantage. Still I was a little uneasy at the fact in here they literally "fought until they dropped."

 **"If you are knocked into the water not only do you lose but you are left to the fury of our cute little fighting fish!"** As if on cue from the water jumped a positively GIANT black and red horned fish. Now I was starting to get worried I might not even have a chance, if he fought here with other gladiators AND these monstrous fish.

But I have to fight here, If Eustass was here fighting the same man than I have to win and I'll be one step closer to catching up to him.

" **Now enough standing around! LET THE SPECIAL MATCH BEGIIIN!"**

With the ring of the bell we both drew our weapons and charged forward, he reached in almost an instant and brought his sword down on me. I couldn't dodge at the insane speed so I just barely raised my shield to block the initial strike. The sword clanged off to the side but the sheer force of the attack despite being almost completely warded off pushed my strength and aura to their limits and sent me a few meters back against the edge of the ring and the water.

 _'Ugh! I can't lose focus, no matter what I have to win! Or at least not get knocked into the water.'_ I shook off my surprise and bolted forward again with my weapon ready, he held his sword in a defensive stance and met my strikes with his own.

I repeatedly slashed at him, tried to catch him with milo's javelin form, and even bash him with Akuo but nothing landed. His on the other hand hit almost every time, I even used my polarity to help ward them off but it did almost nothing but barely soften the blows.I didn't like it but I even tried to push him into the water with my semblance at full force, he simply just planted his boots into the stone floor of the ring keeping his footing without moving an inch.

" ***Pant* *pant*** " _'I m getting no where and losing ground fast!'_ I thought to myself as he was upon me with his own volley of attacks.

I could see that using my semblance won't be as effective against him, but it was way more than just that. It's like he could just break through both my aura and semblance with each slash of his sword, and he countered each of my attacks as though he could directly predict them before I even moved!

Still no matter what I have give my all for this fight! I bolted forward and our swords clashed as the crowd cheered the both of us on.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The match went on and the crowd was still cheering, even after what I felt to be an hour of fighting. Through it all my aura enhanced each strike but it didn't take long for cracks to form in both my defense and in my weapons. By this point I was certain I had exhausted the last of my aura, I was breathing really hard while my opponent only looked a little winded.

If it was anyone else I would have given up by this point but this man might know something about Eustass like his location or where he was headed. In a last ditch effort I brought Milo and Akuo up for one final charge against the seasoned gladiator. He did the same with his sword and the two of us dashed towards each other, I yelled and slashed at him, we both landed a good distance from each other.

The crowd fell silent and neither of us moved or made a sound. A few seconds passed before a noise was made, and it came from me.

* **Crack-Crash!*** The sound of Milo and Akuo's destruction sounded through out the arena, his attack had sliced clean through the metal without me realizing until now. I watched as the halves fell to the stone floor, I soon followed the remains of my weapons as I finally registered the pain across my chest.

 ***SPURT!*** His last attack caught me as well, my bronze armor was cut through and a small amount of blood spurted outward from my right shoulder down to my stomach, it might have just a shallow cut but it did cut deep in away. The crowd's cheering and the announcer's enthusiastic voice was completely silent to me as I laid on the floor with a single thought on my mind.

' _I lost.'_ I laid there for a few more seconds before I heard footsteps approach. I pushed myself up off the stone floor and raised my head to look at the man who bested me. Now that he was close I could see he had blue eyes, blonde hair, and was actually around my age from what I could make out from my blurred vision or maybe a bit older.

"Need some help?" He asked offering a hand to help me up. I looked at the hand for a second before I grabbed it and he pulled me up."W-where a-re we going?"

"To the medics, You gotta get patched up after all." He said slinging my arm around his shoulder to help me up, I was still a little shaky after exhausting my aura after all.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

He led me back through the halls of the colosseum and we found the medical ward in just a minute or two, I was soon treated by the medics and bandaged up for all my injuries, mostly just the last attack and a few badly bruised ribs but I still had to get bandages down my to my stomach and up to my biceps for other cuts.

I walked out and saw he was sitting there waiting for me along with some of the other gladiators, he had his helmet off and I saw the rest of his face. I felt my face warm up just a bit at his true appearance, with his helmet obscuring his features looked more sharp and intimidating but now his face was softer.

"That was great fight you put up back there, Pyrrha right? I guess we never really introduced ourselves earlier so my name is Jaune and these guys are a few of my friends here, they were watching our fight." He said extending his hand. I smiled and shook it firmly.

"Thank you Jaune for the fight, and like you said my name is Pyrrha." I introduced myself to the blonde who bested me. I looked at the gladiators by his side and noticed they were all rather odd looking. One on Jaune's left had blue hair and very _long legs,_ next to him had boxing attire and his long hair in a tight pony tail with some kind of _long_ shoulder pads.

To Jaune's right was man dressed rather flashy compared to the others with a hat and plume and a coat draped over his shoulders and was eaven holding a rose to his face, he actually looked a bit similar to Jaune if he had slightly more feminine features and longer hair. Perhaps they might be cousins or something along the lines of that.

And finally next to him was a man with green hair and a nose ring digging in his ear with his pinky.

I smiled and waved to the other four."So what are your names?"

The Long legged man spoke up first."Yo girly spartan, my name is Blue Gilly, quite the fight you guys had."

...'Girly spartan'? Well it was certainly better than being called 'The invincible girl'.

The boxer was next to introduce himself."I'm the boxing king Ideo. The two of us are members of the **XXX martial arts alliance."** He said pointing at himself with his thumb. I have to say he certainly looked the part of a dangerous boxer. I actually have heard of their group before, their name floats around the fighting leagues of Mistral and Vacuo as the strongest fighters.

I smiled and turned towards the other two. The flashy man went next, he actually seemed to literally shine with some twinkling lights around his person out of nowhere. **(A/N: You know what it looks like)**

"My name is Cavendish, I have to say the both of you fought with great beauty." His smooth yet slightly deep voice didn't surprise me. What did though was Nosering wiping his finger off on his shoulder.

Cavendish let out what sounded like an annoyed growl"And this bastard next to me is Bartolomeo, don't bother with him he's a truly unbeautiful moron."

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Just who're ya callin' a moron cabbage?" Bartolomeo grinned showing off his sharp teeth. They were about to get into each others faces if it wasn't for Jaune stepping in between them.

"Hey calm down you two, we're not here so she can watch you guys bicker." He said to them before turning his attention back to me.

"So listen Pyrrha, since I won the match the other gladiators were gonna hold a party to celebrate in a little bit. We were hoping if you'd stay for it." He said.

"Yeah after all you're technically a gladiator of Corrida since you fought our boy here." Blue Gilly said placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder. I actually found myself smiling at their offer, according to them here I was just another fighter, it was very refreshing.

I smiled brightly and nodded "That actually sounds like a lot fun, I'd love to stay for the party." They all grinned or smile too, soon they led me down the halls to where the party would be. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time, this feeling of being on equal ground was just the best after years of being on a pedestal.

Perhaps I can even make some true friends here before I attend Beacon.

* * *

 **And that is the chapter, sorry for the sorta short length but I was dealing with school and working on other stuff for a while but no need to worry any more.**

 **please leave a review for they give me power! tell me what you think about the whole Eustass backstory, I just though it would make sense.**

 **Jaune does have a devil fruit but I won't reveal it just yet.**

 **mostly because i haven't decided what it will be.**

 **Oh and I might do a non RWBY cross over later Maybe jojo's bizarre adventure and danny phantom fic that has been noodling around my head for a while.**

 **anyway merry christmas and happy holidays.**

 **peace!**


	5. Party time

**Sorry for super long wait this time guys.**

 **But anyway there is a poll up on my profile for you guys to check out. You can vote on which stories you want to see me do next, a couple will be non Rwby if you want something different and you can vote twice.**

 **I will end up doing all of them eventually so the winner will go first and so on until the one with the least votes will come much later.**

 **And as for the devil fruit for jaune I decided to strike that idea since he's gonna use haki and the giant's techniques in favor of something else. So having said that i'm gonna give the other Rwby characters devil fruits and integrate other one piece characters and elements to even things out.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5: Party time!**

* * *

 **Corrida Colosseum**

 **No one's P.O.V**

Through the the halls of the famous colosseum the sounds of music and laughter echoed through all of it's structure from the largest training room. Only a little more than an hour after the fight and the gladiators were already celebrating their boy's victory with the girl he beat. Who seemed to be having the time of her life drinking and laughing with the other gladiators.

It was the first real fun she had in a long time, because here she was another fighter like the rest of them just drinking and laughing. Not the 'Invincible Girl' plastered on posters, billboards and cereal boxes all over mistral. Right now she was just Pyrrha or "Girly spartan' thanks Blue Gilly spreading it around the circle of fighters, but honestly she much preferred it over her old title.

Even now she was laughing herself silly as she was pulled into some kind of drunkenly improvised dance with Jaune and Bartolomeo that involved chopsticks in their mouths and her arms around their shoulders. Music was being played by some unknown band with violins, cellos, a viola and even a grand piano oddly enough.

But it all came to a stop when the doors to the room open and a few of men in suits walked in. Despite being very close to drunk Pyrrha instantly recognized them as her sponsors and manager. She was a bit concerned at their arrival but not really worried in any way. Despite her tipsy state she was able to hazard a guess that they would try and get Jaune to either agree to a rematch or try and offer him a contract.

She guessed right to both cases, but he immediately refused the offer for a contract not surprising anyone but the sponsors. He thought being sponsored was kind of pointless but happily agreed to fight her again once she healed up and had some new gear.

They left soon after but she stayed and continued to party with her new found friends well into the night. By now they had gone from buzzed to blackout drunk, some quite literally to. But the rest kept up the drinking, eating and dancing. At this point Pyrrha decided to just sit back and watch and laugh as her new friends continued their ridiculous chopstick dance

Eventually they even started singing, mostly just random folk songs and the occasional shanty but soon the music changed and everybody got a little more pumped up. The melody changed to a happier and jovial tune, she recognized it and began to smile herself. This one was a favorite in mistral especially in coast cities like Dressrosa.

And they all started singing.

" _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"Making a delivery, Bringing it across the sea"_

 _"Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze!"_

 _"Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily,"_

 _"As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee!"_

 _"Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun,"_

 _"Sailing on from dusk 'til dawn as we sing out as one!"_

 _"Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water sprays."_

 _"Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea!"_

Everybody was singing and dancing with the song perfectly with the band's playing. Even though Pyrrha couldn't really dance anymore at the moment she happily clapped along from her seat and sang along with the rest of the gladiators. And then they started the second verse.

" _Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea,"_

 _"Let's be shown that we are known as pirates, sailing free!"_

 _"Time to raise the flag up high, of jolly roger in the sky,"_

 _"Raise the sails and tell the tales that never pass you by!"_

 _"Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started coming by,"_

 _"Waves a-dancing, sails a-prancing through the wind and rain!"_

 _"IF we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near,"_

 _"Even so, tomorrow the sun will rise again!"_

By this point the song was just about to wrap up with the last verse. While they paused in the singing Pyrrha examined the band's appearance, while they certainly looked the part of musicians she noticed they had their own weapons at their hips and backs.

The leader especially, he sported a couple of odd facial tattoos one under his right eye and the other on his chin. wore a green coat and white cowboy hat on top of his blonde hair and had a long cutlass in a white scabbard at his hip. He was playing the lead violin and seemed to be enjoying the song the most of anyone in the room. It was heard to tell but he might even be singing the loudest.

" _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea,"_

 _"Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay!"_

 _"Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart,"_

 _"Don't you frown and don't be down, and live to seize the day!"_

 _"Making_ _a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea,"_

 _"Sailing on from dusk til dawn and singing out as one!"_

 _"After all is said and done, we all end up as skeletons,"_

 _"Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun!"_

" _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

 _"_ _YOHOHOHO, YOHOHOHOOO!"_

At the last verse the music slowly started to fade until all instruments completely stopped, but that doesn't mean that the party did. They continued well into the night, it only ended when everyone had finally passed out, Pyrrha included.

She blacked out on top of a tangled pile of her new friends, letting out soft snores unlike half the guys underneath her. Jaune and Cavendish hardly made a sound unlike Bartolomeo and the underground fighting fighting duo who were letting out animalistic roars in comparison. Before she blocked out one last crossed her mind and a smile was spread across her face.

 **'I could used to this. I finally have some real friends.'**

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, once again sorry for the super long wait. I will try to get chapters out as much as i can but it might take a bit longer now that I'm in college.**

 **Any way if you guys haven't checked it out there is a poll up on my profile for my next stories. You get two votes so pick your favorites and summaries for each one are also on my profile.**

 **Here's the list in order of most votes:**

 **Jaune of Angel (RWBY and Final Fantasy 7): 40  
**

 **An Arc's Golden Wind (RWBY and Vento Aureo): 20**

 **NO MORE HERO Academia (NO MORE HEROES and My Hero Academia): 10**

 **A knight bites the dust (RWBY and Diamond is unbreakable):10**

 **Daylight and Eclipse (RWBY and Trollhunters):5**

 **Jojo's Bizarre adventure: Amity Phantoms (JJBA and Danny Phantom):4**

 **A roundabout path through the 99 caverns. (Steel Ball Run and Slugterra):2**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave some reviews as they give me the power to write, peace!**


End file.
